Mít astma je super
by Amratin
Summary: Steve přemýšlí nad tím, jaký byl jeho život před proměnou v superhrdinu a jaký byl jeho první zážitek po znovuzrození.


Superhrdinové nemají v popisu práce jen zbavovat svět zloduchů, zachraňovat lidi, ničit budovy a šířit paniku. Proto, aby je běžní obyvatelé vnímali jako vzory čestnosti a spravedlnosti, se musí jednou za čas objevit na veřejnosti. Z toho důvodu jsem se já, Steve Rogers, dostal na zahradní slavnost konanou na podporu léčby dětí trpících civilizačními nemocemi.

Celý ten večer se mi vracely vzpomínky na mé mládí. Na to, jaký byl můj život ještě před tím, než se ze mě stal supervoják. Ty děti mi nedaly možnost zapomenout. Sípavý kašel se ozýval ze všech stran a já jsem nemohl dělat nic jiného, než s nimi sympatizovat.

Snažil jsem se být jako ostatní. Strašně moc jsem to chtěl. Dokázat, že jsem stejně silný jako oni nehledě na mé onemocnění. Já jsem si ho přece nevybral. Nesnášel jsem chvíle, kdy mě astma omezovalo v činnostech, jež byly ostatním dovoleny. Taky jsem ctěl hrát fotbal nebo se s ostatními chodit bavit ven.

Jenže i jen vřelý smích mě dokázal odrovnat. A co teprve dny, kdy jsem se ještě za tmy vzbudil ze spaní se záchvatem kašle.

Ale nejhorší na tom všem bylo, že jsem si připadal jako vězeň ve vlastním těle. Nepohyblivý hrudník mi svíral plíce jako svěrač. Za celou dobu jsem se nemohl pořádně nadechnout. Mé plíce se pohybovaly jen v malých exkurzích. A pokud jsem se přesto zkusil zhluboka nadechnout, ozvalo se ve mně pískání a rázem se dostavil záchvat kašle. Tělo se kolem mě stáhlo ještě víc.

Jen jednou se se mnou Bucky odvážil jít zaběhat. Nebyl to vůbec dobrý nápad, ale já jsem si prostě chtěl dokázat, že nejsem žádná padavka.

Šli jsme na okruh, na němž trénoval atletický klub. Ale v ten čas bylo mimořádně volno.

„Mohli bychom zkusit uběhnout jednu míly, co říkáš?" zeptal jsem se odhodlaně. Měl jsem ze sebe ten den dobrý pocit.

Bucky si mě změřil pohledem: „Myslím si, že po 100 metrech toho budeš mít tak akorát dost."

„Kolik běháš na zahřátí? Míly. Když to zvládneš ty, tak já taky," odpověděl jsem.

„Jak myslíš. Ale jakmile ti nebude dobře, končíme."

„Vždyť mě znáš," řekl jsem. Nechtěl jsem mu lhát. Poběžím dál, i kdybych měl vypustit duši.

„Právě, že tě znám. Tak začneme?"

„Tři. Dva. Jedna. Start," odpočítal jsem.

Běželi jsme. Zdálo se mi to jako skvělý nápad. Cítil jsem, jak kolem nás vane vítr. Připadal jsem si rychlý jako blesk. Než jsem se podíval na Buckyho. Usmíval se na mě a přitom vypadal, jakoby šel vedle mě. I když to je stále můj nejlepší kamarád, v tu chvíli bych ho nejradši zabil.

Už jsem sotva stačil. Začal jsem dýchat ústy hlasitě, že bych mohl směle konkurovat lokomotivě. Naštěstí jsem přišel na to, že pokud sešpulím při výdechu ústa, dokážu ze sebe dostat více vzduchu a o to snáze se i posléze nadechnu.

„Ještě můžeš?" zeptal se Bucky. Asi mě slyšel.

Sbíral jsem veškeré síly k trochu slyšitelné odpovědi. „Jo," vydal jsem ze sebe. Nevím, co mě posedlo, abych se ještě zeptal, ale musel jsem to vědět. Zajímalo mě, jak dlouho to ještě potrvá. Slovy jsem musel šetřit. Bylo mi naprosto jasné, že ze sebe celou větu nevydám.

Které slovo by z celé té věty mohlo být asi nejvýstižnější?

„Daleko?" vydal jsem ze sebe mezi sípoty.

„Uběhli jsme tak 500 m. Už skončíme," navrhl Bucky.

„Ne," téměř bych zařval, kdybych měl k tomu dost sil. Tohle zvládnu. Nějaký běh mě přece nezlomí. Jsem přece chlap. Jsem přece Rogers. Steve Rogers. A takoví jako já se nevzdávají. Nehledě na to, že je Bucky vyšší a tím pádem má i delší krok. Ne, já to zvládnu.

Mohli jsme uběhnout tak dalších 200 m, než jsme skončili. Už jsem jen sípal. Cítil jsem se naprosto vyčerpaně. Začaly se mi dělat mžitky před očima. Měl jsem sucho v ústech. Jazyk se mi lepil na horní patro. Ale nevzdával jsem se. Skončil jsem ve chvíli, kdy už jsem nadobro nic neviděl a moje tělo úplně odpadlo.

Bucky se na mě hrozivě mračil. „Tak tohle už nechci nikdy zažít. Dnes jsme spolu běželi naposled. Vymysli si zase nějakou jinou šílenost, do které mě ukecáš," spustil na mě, když jsem se sbíral ze země. Stále jsem nemohl popadnout dech. Nebyl jsem schopný slova a hrudní krunýř mi obepínal ze všech sil. Přesto to byl pro mě skvělý zážitek, sáhl jsem si až na dno svých vlastních sil. Nehledě na to, že jsem kašlal ještě dva dny poté.

Takové vzpomínky v člověku zůstanou, a proto první, čeho jsem si všiml, po své proměně, a ž čeho jsem měl obrovskou radost, bylo, že jsem se mohl zhluboka nadechnout. Připadalo mi, jako bych do té doby nežil a ten první nádech mě probral k životu.

Plíce jsem měl jako dva obrovské měchy, ani jsem si nedokázal předtím představit, jak až moc se dají roztáhnout. Nedokázal jsem si představit něco takhle nádherného. A za tenhle zážitek jsem vděčný svému astmatu.


End file.
